A Day at the Zoo
by Yamitron
Summary: Thiefshipping. Marik and Bakura go to the zoo. Two-shot. Part one: Comedy with coupley things thrown in. Part Two: Straight up smut. Rated for language in part one, and graphicness in part two. An almost request.
1. Chapter 1

**[[A/N:** Based on real events. Part one is comedy. Part two is smutty. Requested by a certain fangirl. –smirk- Enjoy.

Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar- YuGiOh™ Kazuki Takahashi**]]**

Bakura groaned loudly as he shielded his eyes from the offending sun penetrating through his outstretched fingers. He had sunglasses on and his hair whipped around his face in the strong breeze wafting through the area. Marik tugged on his free wrist as he dragged him across the floor, seldom looking back at him as he pushed through the crowds of people surrounding them. "KURA. Come ON. I want to see the friggin' penguins!" Marik whined at him, tugging more with every word.

"What's your bloody rush? They aren't going anywhere..." Bakura answered him, scowling at children walking by.

"There will be a line! Besides, I haven't been to a zoo; I'm excited. Give me a break." Marik glared back at him out of the corner of his eye.

Bakura snorted. "Alright, alright. Just let go of my arm, you've got it in a fucking vice grip."

Marik hauled Bakura's arm over his shoulder and trudged on, shoving people out of his way. They passed by sleepy bears, which were just waking up. One of them yawned a growl, and Bakura answered it with a snarl. Marik playfully bit his hand and said, "Stop that!" to him quietly, in a slightly amused tone.

They came upon the beginnings of the penguin exhibit, with an overweight old woman lazily waving them inside. Marik let go of Bakura's arm and he rubbed his wrist, overly dramatically. Bakura twitched slightly from the gust of cold air that hit him when the sliding doors opened, and Marik moved closer to him, shivering slightly. Bakura put his arm around him and they walked inside, Bakura putting his sunglasses atop his head.

The penguins all looked restless, shifting continually and flapping their wings with no real intent in mind. The pool of water behind the glass was filled with diving penguins, some of which paused to stare at the approaching zoo goers. Bakura smirked at the animals, and Marik pulled him along as he got close to the glass. Marik bent over and put a hand up to touch the glass in the spot closest to a penguin, when Bakura spotted one looking at them mischievously. He sighed dully and lifted his free arm to shield his face. The penguin instantly dove into the water, splashing the water over the sides and soaking those nearest. Including Marik and Bakura.

Marik's eyes widened as far as they could, and he froze, twitching slightly as little kids around them squealed with laughter. He straightened up and turned around, facing Bakura. Bakura burst out with laughter at seeing Marik's face, who in turn began laughing as well. "You smell like fish now." Bakura laughed, grinning at Marik.

"Shut up!" He laughed, "So do you!"

Marik wiped his face on Bakura's shirt in wet revenge, and they left the penguins, heading for the puffins. They were alone in this room, so Bakura took the opportunity to sneak a kiss swiftly on Marik's lips. Marik blushed and Bakura smirked, turning away from him to pretend to be interested in the puffins, which were floating aimlessly in the freezing water.

"Oh look, one got out." Marik pointed, indicating one of the puffins that was on the wall between enclosure and tourist area. Bakura grinned evilly and headed over to it. He picked it up gently in his hands and stroked it gingerly. "Bakura, put it back!!" Marik scolded him, looking for employees or approaching tourists. Bakura looked at Marik, winked, and drop kicked the puffin back into its enclosure, it squealing loudly in protest.

"BAKURA." Marik yelled at him. Bakura laughed loudly and pushed the door open, holding it for Marik as he stalked by him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Marik demanded, whirling to face him again.

Bakura grinned once again, and wrapped an arm around Marik's waist, pulling him in for another kiss; longer this time. "Because it was fun." He said when they broke apart. Marik was blushing furiously at being kissed in public yet again, and had completely lost his train of thought. "C'mon, I want to taunt snakes." Bakura said, putting his sunglasses back on and swishing the ends of his coat as he turned away from Marik and walked out into the sunlight.

* * *

"I think I want one of these as a pet." Bakura said, bent over and tapping the glass of the Python's exhibit. "I could set it on people I don't like when I am doing other things. Like when I can't shank one and choke the other at the same time. Slimy here can do it for me, eh Slimy?" He said to the snake, which looked at him with a snake expression of _'kill me...'_

"They aren't really slimy, you know." Marik corrected him, resting an elbow on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't like the name Scaly. Not as intimidating." Bakura said, standing up again. "Or maybe an alligator. Speaking of! Did we miss the feeding times? I LOVE seeing the zoo-keepers toss dead rats at them and hearing the little kiddies scream. It's like the perfect combination of other people's misery and my own joy."

"There's something wrong in that head of yours." Marik said, laughing and shaking his head.

"Why thank you." Bakura grinned at him. "You love it."

"That I do." Marik responded, taking his hand as they turned from the reptile house.

They passed by several families outside, all dealing with whining kids or screeching infants. Bakura started chuckling and Marik looked at him in curiosity.

"I'm just thinking," Bakura said, looking at Marik from the corner of his eye as they walked. "I'll never have to deal with that, thank God. I despise children. Although, I'd make a pretty good dad, were it not for the murdering, thievery, and all around contempt for humanity."

Marik laughed and shook his head. "You would be an awful parent. Just terrible. The kid wouldn't last more than a few minutes before you mutilated it."

Bakura chuckled again in a low rumble, dropping Marik's hand to put his arm around him. Marik reached his hand up to hold Bakura's hand that was hanging across his shoulders.

Those passing them gave looks ranging from shy smiles to disturbed stares. Bakura snarled at anyone who gave any impression of opposition until they looked away to mind their own business. Marik smiled internally each time he did this, happy being happy, regardless of other peoples' agendas.

They neared the bird house and opted not to go inside, but rather sit at a café and get something to eat. Bakura sat outside by himself at a table under an umbrella [as he insisted] and Marik went inside to buy French fries and a soda for them to split. Bakura had his feet up on Marik's chair when he returned with food, and was slightly dozing. Marik scowled and threw a packet of ketchup at his face, startling him awake.

"Wha?" Bakura said, semi-groggily. Marik scowled more and threw another packet at his face. "Hey! Stop it!" Bakura said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Well move your feet, you douche!" Marik said exasperatedly.

Bakura, finally understanding, dropped his legs and sniggered. "Whiny bitch." He said, smirking at Marik.

Marik stuck his tongue out at him. "Selfish bastard."

"Hey, just because I'm dating you, that doesn't mean you can just mouth off to me. You do that again young man and see what happens." Bakura said, teasingly threatening him.

Marik looked at him in an expression of tired sarcasm and stuck his tongue out deliberately and defiantly. Bakura smirked and rocketed out of his seat, biting down on his outstretched tongue.

Marik's eyes widened and he flailed, trying to get away. "Bluhkurah! Leggo!" He said, growing redder every second as he became very aware of the giggles of the teenage girls passing by. Bakura laughed and it sent vibrations through Marik's tongue to his mouth. He pulled in close and kissed him, letting his tongue go after the lips had connected briefly.

"Take that." Bakura sniggered, sitting down and helping himself to a handful of Marik's fries. Marik scowled, but his amusement shone through his façade. He picked up more ketchup packets and French fries and pelted them at Bakura.

Bakura laughed and pulled a few from his hair, throwing them on the ground. Not long after, nearby peacocks were attracted to the fallen food, and walked over to eat it, carefree of being in close contact with people. A large colourful male peacock strutted over to the fallen food and pecked at it, three dully coloured females in tow.

Marik watched them and suddenly got a glint in his eye. "Hey Kura, look at that." He said, pausing from throwing things at him.

Bakura looked down at them, mid throw, and chuckled. "Yeah, peacocks. Odd that they're just roaming around, but." He said, finishing his throw.

Marik laughed. "Well yes, but you know what this reminds me of?" Bakura raised his eyebrows, silently asking what. "You." He joked.

Bakura sniggered. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well you've got the cocky, colourful, self-centered male leader, strutting around like he owns the place, stealing other people's food," he said, looking pointedly at Bakura who chuckled.

"With you so far."

"And then you have three lesser ones following him around, going wherever he does, letting him be the cocky son of a bitch he is. Those are your bitches. You Pimp Peacock." Marik grinned. "I'd say the one right behind you is... Joey. Then Ryo... and possibly Kaiba, because we all know he's secretly a bitch of yours." He finished, winking.

"And where do you fit into this, Marik?" Bakura laughed.

"Oh, see that other colourful Peacock over there, trying not to pay attention, but whose tail feathers are fluttered open, attempting to get the attention of the one over here?" Marik said, gesturing at said bird. "That's me."

Bakura laughed and looked at all of them. "Cocky bastards. Just like us." He grinned at Marik, finishing the last fry and standing up, offering his hand.

Marik took it and stood with him, leaving their trash for someone else to deal with as they walked away from the café.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's go in here."

"Aw shit, Marik, no."

"No, come on, it'll be funny."

"I said no."

"Come On!"

"NO."

"Why the hell not?"

"I- I just don't like butterflies." Bakura said, folding his arms and looking away from the butterfly house behind him.

Marik smirked. "They're harmless little insects, Kura. They're not going to do anything to you."

"Fuck, I know that, but I still don't want to go in there. Winged bastards, sucking nectar, trying to land on me like the sons of bitches they are..."

Marik laughed. "You pussy. Get your ass in there." He shoved Bakura by the shoulders through the doors and following him through.

Bakura put his sunglasses atop his head once again, and popped his collar, folding his arms and looking everywhere but at Marik.

"You are such a pouting child!" Marik exclaimed, holding in laughter.

Bakura pulled a face at him and scoffed, begrudgingly following him through the second set of doors to the actual exhibit.

Once they entered the domed building, warm, humid air rushed to them, smelling of sweet sugars and flowers. Butterflies fluttered overhead, colours of their wings beating out of synch, creating a silent melody of sight.

Marik exhaled and smiled at it, turning to Bakura and grinning. "Isn't it pretty?"

Bakura's face was contorted in disgust, and his eye visibly twitched. "Flying bastards..." He said under his breath.

Marik snorted at him, and put an arm around his waist, guiding him through the tropical flowered plants. Bakura scowled and put his arm around Marik's shoulders. Butterflies soared overhead, diving at tourists, landing on their fingers, noses, and hair, as if kissing them softly. Marik cooed quietly, stretching out a hand to a nearby butterfly, beckoning it to come to him. Bakura glowered at the butterflies more furiously.

One landed on his nose, and he froze, staring at it cross-eyed. Marik "AWWW"'d beside him, and he wrinkled his nose and attempted to smack it. Marik quickly took it on his finger and set it on a leaf, hurrying out with Bakura lest an employee see.

"What's your friggin problem?!" Marik asked, annoyed at leaving so soon.

Bakura twitched again and stared at him hard in the face. "I. Do Not. Like. BUTTERFLIES." He said, blackly.

Marik blinked a few times, before collapsing with laughter on a bench, leaving Bakura to scowl at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They left the zoo and strode across the street to sit on a nearby hill. They were in a gigantic park, filled with beautiful pathways and freshly blooming trees with pale pink flowers. Bakura stretched out a hand and caught one floating to the ground, and handed it to Marik, who smiled and sniffed it.

They climbed the hill and sat down together in the shade of a tree, backs to the zoo, facing a skyline etched with buildings in the distance. Marik leaned over and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, and Bakura put his arm around him. They sat amongst waving flower-like weeds, and enjoyed the moment. The sun tucked itself behind clouds, allowing the view to be perfect. Bright, yet no need for sunglasses.

Marik turned his face to Bakura and beamed at him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Bakura chuckled and licked him. Marik leaned away from him and looked him in the eyes, seriously. Bakura raised his eyebrows and looked back at him. "Kura... Forgive me for this." Marik said.

"Forgive you for wh-" Bakura started, but was cut off as Marik lunged himself at him, tackling him to the ground in a pin. Bakura laughed as Marik held his wrists down and kissed him, not caring about the people walking by seeing the scene.

When they parted, Bakura smirked up at him, an evil glint in his eye. "You know, I don't have anywhere to be today. We can head to your place. Positions swapped of course, I refuse being bottom." He whispered huskily in Marik's ear.

Marik's eyes closed and he grinned to himself, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Let's do it."

**[[ To be continued. ]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[[A/N: **Part two of the Day at the Zoo story. This part is rated M for a reason kiddies, shield those virgin eyes.

Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar- YuGiOh™ Kazuki Takahashi**]]**

Marik forced the key through his locked door handle. Bakura leant against the wall the door was a part of, and was grinning mischievously at Marik. He felt his heart quicken pace as the lock clicked and he pushed the door open, letting himself into his small apartment. He flicked on the nearest light-switch, and dropped his keys in the bowl on the table.

Bakura strode past him as if he owned the place, and draped his trench coat over the back of the reclining chair Marik sat in to read. The book he was reading was sitting on it, and Bakura picked it up. _Troublesome Minds, a Star Trek novel_. Bakura smirked and turned to Marik. "What're you readin' here, Marik?" He said, in a teasing tone.

Marik's eyes widened and he walked quickly to him, snatching the book out of his hands. "Just a book I picked up. It's actually good, so shut up." He placed the book on the table and folded his arms.

Bakura chuckled. "My little in the closet trekkie, eh?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Only a little."

Bakura grinned at him, and sat down in the chair, stretching his legs and arms as he did so. "You know, I never noticed how comfy this chair was. I'm usually too preoccupied with what I'm doing on it. But it's actually pretty cushy." He said, yawning slightly. "I might actually just fall asleep right here. I'm pretty mal-rested, as someone thought 9 am was a brilliant time to wake me up." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nestling himself into the chair.

"Oh no you don't." Marik's voice came through his mind, waking him slightly. A few moments after he didn't respond, he felt the chair shift as more weight was piled on top of it. He opened his eyes to see Marik kneeling in the space between Bakura's legs, and draping his arms over the back of the chair, trapping Bakura there. He grinned at him.

"And why not? I'm perfectly good just sitting here." Bakura smirked, not giving Marik the satisfaction of knowing that he had him where he wanted him.

"Because." Marik said, leaning in to Bakura's ear and licking it once. "I want it. And you are going to give it to me." He finished, nipping at his earlobe.

Bakura's eyelids drooped and he leant his head against Marik's. "Happy to oblige, mon cher." He breathed, licking his neck once as he finished.

Marik visibly shivered and leant in for a hard kiss. He moved his hands from behind the chair to Bakura's face, cupping his cheeks and keeping him in place as he forced his lips on his. Bakura kissed him back, and wove his fingers into Marik's hair, pulling him closer.

Bakura ran his tongue along Marik's bottom lip and bit it, tugging it into his mouth and sucking on it. Marik let out a low moaning sound and thrust his tongue through Bakura's teeth. He let go of his lip in favor of playing with the invading muscle inside his mouth, gently nipping it and shoving it out back to the owner, his coming right along with it.

Bakura's hands left Marik's hair and trailed gently over his back, tracing patterns in the fabric of his shirt. Marik's shoulders jerked and he moved his hands to Bakura's chest. Marik felt the toned muscles of his chest while Bakura reached the small of his back and pulled Marik's pelvis towards himself.

Marik broke away and tilted his head away from Bakura, breathing deeply, attempting to catch his breath and stop the moans that desperately wanted out from escaping his lips. Bakura's now free mouth wandered down his jaw-line, nipping and licking the bronzed skin, tasting the beginnings of the salty sweat that would coat the boy. Marik breathed Bakura's name as he reached the tanned neck and sucked at it, twirling his tongue over exposed flesh. Marik gripped Bakura's neck, holding him in place as his eyes fluttered shut, moaning at the muscle assaulting his skin.

Bakura's hands grabbed Marik's ass without warning, as he simultaneously bit down harder on the skin, leaving a mark. Marik gasped and snapped his neck back, pushing Bakura away to look at him. His purple eyes half lidded and clouded with pulsating lust emanating from what seemed to be his very soul. He lifted a hand to Bakura's face and caressed it gently. He leant into his lips; brushing them slightly as he whispered against him, "Mine..."

Bakura smirked darkly at him and licked the other's lips, making him shiver again. "Yours, love." And he connected their lips, softly.

He then shoved Marik off of him and sat up in the seat, knocking him to the floor. Marik looked up at him, waiting, as Bakura took off his Millennium Ring and shirt and threw them both on the floor in the corner. Marik quickly took his own shirt off as well, sighing as the cold air hit his warm back.

Bakura stood and kicked his shoes and socks off, Marik subtly doing the same. He walked over to the Egyptian propping himself up on the floor, and put a foot on his chest, pushing him down until he was lying flat on his back. He grinned at him from his towering stance above the boy, tilting his head. He seemed almost godlike to the one on the floor, staring at his chest glistening from the gentle light peeking in from the shuttered window.

The pale man slowly dropped down on hands and knees and crawled up to the tanned one, smirking and purring gently in the back of his throat. He reached him and sat on his hips, straddling him and sitting tall. Marik winced at the pressure and Bakura laughed at him. "Am I irritating a_ problem_ of yours?"

Marik scowled at him. "Several at this point."

Bakura smirked and bounced on the spot, causing Marik to grunt at him. He laughed again and leaned on his arms on either side of Marik's head, lowering his head so their foreheads were touching. "So fun to play with." Bakura taunted, playfully, biting the air.

Marik smirked and bucked his hips, grinding them into Bakura's. He hissed and turned his face away. Marik grinned and did it again, causing Bakura to unexpectedly lash at him and bite his lip again, tugging it away, forcing the blond's head from the floor. As he tried to free himself from the teeth, Bakura hooked a leg around one of Marik's and forced it to spread as far as it would stretch. He let out a small whimpering sound at the slight pain, which Bakura swallowed.

Bakura hooked his other leg around Marik's free one and forced that one to stretch as well. His pants constricted the movement, and both men looked down to note this. Their eyes slowly met and Bakura smiled mischievously. Marik grimaced and nodded once, tightly. Bakura sniggered under his breath and shifted himself downward; tendrils of his hair tickling Marik's exposed abdomen. Bakura reached the pant-line and nuzzled there once with his nose, before undoing his belt in one swift motion.

Marik's hands went to Bakura's hair, not sure what he wanted to do there, but striving for the contact that lit his skin aflame. Not wanting to hurt his head (like he had accidently many times in the past,) he jerkily played with locks of the soft white hair, looping them around his stiff fingers. Bakura stopped what he was doing briefly to purr and press his head into one of Marik's hands. Marik laughed softly and instinctively scratched the head in his hand, Bakura purring again.

He turned his attention back to the pants that were in his way. He grinned to himself at an idea that quickly formed in his mind and began to execute said. Bakura licked his navel down to the fabric, and barred his teeth and attacked the button, undoing it with his teeth and tongue. Marik gasped and Bakura smirked, latching his teeth into the zipper and slowly pulling it down as well. He grabbed the fabric of the pants at his thighs and once the zipper was down as far as it would go, he quickly yanked them down to his knees, and kicked the rest of the fabric off with his legs, Marik assisting.

Marik was now on the floor, in nothing but a pair of boxers. Bakura smirked at him and crawled back up to touch noses with him. Marik flicked his tongue out at him and distracted him with a kiss as he got a grip on Bakura's shoulders and wound a leg around his. Once Bakura's attention was completely devoted to the kiss, Marik flipped them over, settling himself on top of him. He broke the kiss and grinned evilly at the man who previously dominated him, and forced his lips on his once again.

"My turn." Marik breathed at him, determined to make Bakura scream.

"I'll be the judge of that." Bakura said, shivering and smirking in soft amusement at the turn of events.

Marik smirked and attacked Bakura's neck, biting down and licking the sensitive flesh as he had learnt from the master of biting. He bit hard and sucked at a portion of skin, Bakura moaning lowly as a hickey began to form.

Marik felt the surge of power that Bakura only rarely let him feel, and wanted to take advantage of it as much as possible. He continued assaulting the neck skin and subtly moved his knees to either side of Bakura's hips, putting his weight on them. His hands creeped to Bakura's pants and undid them as he nipped up and down his collarbone.

He quickly ridded Bakura of his pants and underwear, releasing his full arousal to the cold air. Bakura gasped and then latched on to Marik's back, biting at his neck, rubbing up against him.

Power surging through his veins, making adrenaline pump through him, Marik shook Bakura off of him and slid down to his hips, dragging his tongue along the skin. Bakura lay beneath him, muscles tight, attempting to maintain control of himself. Marik grinned and licked the underside of the erected skin, loving the raspy breaths emanating from the pale man.

He continued licking and raised a hand to his chest to tweak one of the other's nipples. Bakura arched his back and cried "Damnit, Marik!"

Marik stopped moving, and let Bakura breathe for a moment, before he took the whole of the length into his mouth. Bakura growled and was clearly trying to keep himself from bucking his hips, not wanting to hump the boy's mouth. Marik swallowed, contracting his muscles around the skin, and Bakura cried his name. He swallowed again and Bakura came into his mouth. He drank what he was offered and let the organ slide from his mouth.

He sat up and wiped his mouth, smirking at the paler man who was catching his breath. Bakura propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at him. "Not bad, mon cher. But on to the main event, eh?"

Marik licked his lips and nodded, allowing Bakura to reassume his position on top of him on the floor. Bakura kissed him, tasting himself on the tanned one's tongue, and slipped his fingers underneath the rim of the boxers still irritatingly affixed to the hips of his lover. Marik rubbed up against his leg, bringing Bakura's arousal back. He gripped the hem of his boxers and yanked them finally down and away. Marik ground his hips upward.

Bakura chuckled in a low rumble and kissed Marik hard, melding their tongues together, their lips feeling fire hot at the contact. Eyes fluttered shut as fingers wandered; Bakura's hands massaging the inside of Marik's thighs and Marik's arms encircling Bakura's shoulders, pulling him close.

Marik wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, rubbing himself over the other. Bakura's arousal now fully erect, their eyes opened and met. Pale smirk and tan nod, unspoken words between them declared them more than ready, and there was no time to grab the lube down the hallway.

Bakura lifted one of his hands and held three fingers up to Marik, who took them to his mouth and sucked at them, coating them in saliva and playing with the digits with his tongue. Bakura nipped at Marik's neck as he did this, enjoying the sensation.

When Bakura deemed the fingers fit, he withdrew them from Marik's mouth and spread the bronze legs more, grazing the tips of his fingers at the entrance. Marik took a breath and relaxed his muscles, bracing himself. Bakura slipped in a finger, and Marik arched his back, his body recalling the sensations that began to fill him. Bakura slipped in another and began to scissor his fingers back and forth, stretching him. Marik grunted and forced himself downward onto the fingers, driving them in deeper to himself. Bakura slipped in the last finger and moved them around, Marik barely containing his cry of pain as tears welled in his eyes, still forcing himself down.

Bakura withdrew his fingers and kissed him, Marik grateful for the brief relief of pain. He then began to push himself into the entrance, encasing himself in tight heat. He broke the kiss and ducked his head, exhaling hard as he pushed in. He was fully sheathed when he heard the soft whimper. He looked down at Marik, his face contorted in pain, tears silently leaking out onto his face. He saw Bakura looking at him and turned his face away, embarrassed that he was this affected by pain he was well accustomed to. Bakura leant down to him and kissed his tears away, letting him grow used to the pain.

When Marik opened his now dry eyes and looked at him with a mixed expression with only a little pain involved, Bakura began to move. He withdrew slowly and pushed back in just as slow. Marik was uncomfortable, aching for him to find the spot that would make the pain worth it. Bakura was just as frustrated, turning his hips every which way.

Marik let out a scream and Bakura grinned evilly at the sound, loving every decibel. He pushed in and out faster, gaining rhythm, now never failing to hit the bundle of nerves that made his blond scream his name. "Harder, Bakura!!" Marik screeched and Bakura's eyes glinted as he did what he was told. Marik began to move his hips in unison with Bakura's, rolling them and making Bakura moan loudly in return.

Bakura was moving hard and fast now, animalistic instincts taking over as he pounded into his lover. He growled possessively as Marik's screams became louder still. Finally Marik dug his fingers into Bakura's back and cried his name a final time, as he came, flushing his seed over both their chests. As his muscles contorted around Bakura, he too shuddered, cried the other's name and came inside of his love.

Breathing heavily, Bakura pulled out and crawled up to Marik's face. He too was breathing hard, and his eyes were fluttering shut, he fought to keep them open. Bakura reached him and kissed him gently on the lips, and once on the forehead. He looked over to the chair they had been sitting on before hand and reached for the blanket they had stored underneath it. He wrapped the soft cloth around himself and rested on the floor.

Marik opened an eye and rolled over, nestling his head on Bakura's chest, underneath his chin, and wrapping an arm around his torso, while tangling their legs. He yawned and Bakura smiled softly to himself, kissing his forehead again.

"I should go soon." Bakura said, feeling a little out of place. He never liked to stay very long after sex; Marik was attempting to break him of this habit.

Marik opened his eyes and looked at him with a sad expression. "Do you have to?"

Bakura looked into the large sad eyes staring back at him and sighed. "I guess I can stay a little bit. I'll nap with you for a little while, okay?"

Marik smiled sleepily and nestled back into Bakura's arms, which encircled around him in a protective embrace. "That's all I ask..." He said, beginning to nod off.

Bakura's arms tightened briefly around him as his adorable blond began to drift to sleep, occasionally sighing against his chest. Bakura watched him sleep and breathe against him. He smiled in his sleep and breathed his name, hugging Bakura tighter to himself.

He stared at the ceiling and smiled a small smile, basking in adoration he could feel emanating from the sleeping boy on his chest. He didn't know what miracle he pulled to earn the love he received, but he knew he wasn't going to give him up. Not for anything in the world.

**End.**

**[[A/N: I apologize that this feels so rushed. I am much better at extended foreplay than the actual intercourse. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it...]]**


End file.
